powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Energy Attacks
The power to release/use dark energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Dark Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks, Elemental Energy Attacks and Dark Elemental Attacks. Opposite to Light Energy Attacks. Also Called * Darkforce Attacks * Negative Energy Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use dark energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Dark Energy Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Blast:' Release dark energy over a specific target area. *'Dark Energy Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Breath:' Discharge dark energy blasts from mouth. *'Dark Energy Bullet Project:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Dark Energy Cutting:' Use dark energy to cut opponents. *'Dark Energy Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with dark energy. *'Dark Energy Pillar Projection:' Project dark energy pillars. *'Dark Energy Spike Projection:' Project dark energy spikes. *'Dark Energy Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of dark energy that repels everything. *'Expanding Dark Energy Bolts:' Project dark energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Dark Energy Blasts:' Release blasts of dark energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release dark energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Dark Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of dark energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit dark energy from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release dark energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release dark energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of dark energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of dark energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Dark Elemental Attacks * Dark Energy Manipulation * Elemental Energy Attacks * Energy Attacks Limitations *May be countered by Light Energy Attacks. *Users may require outside source of dark energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Dr. Finitevus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jak (Jak and Daxter) *The Darkness (Skylanders) * Terra (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Underfist) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Necalli (Street Fighter V) * Dark Lugiel (Ultraman series) * Raven (DC Comics) Gallery Raven (DC Comics) Demonic Magic.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power